On The Moon
by ianolivia
Summary: This takes place after The Episode "Sandy's Rocket". If you do not know what happened in this episode, the Backstory for this Fanfic is in the first Chapter. If you are STILL confused after reading the first chapter, watch the episode "Sandy's Rocket". This is My first Fanfic. So please don't hate! Enjoy! Chapters 4 and 7 contain Spandy.
1. Backstory

"Spongebob, The Aliens would Like to have a Word with you." Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, and all the other Bikini Bottomites Yelled. You see, Spongebob and Patrick went on Sandy's Rocket in the middle of the night, to spray the windows with "Alien Repellent". They then Pressed all these buttons, then Patrick Said "I think this is the one that starts the rocket.", and pointed to a button. Then, Spongebob Pressed the button that started the rocket saying "No, this is the one that starts the rocket.". Then the rocket went up, and then turned around. Then Spongebob and Patrick landed, and thought they were on the moon, and that the aliens were projecting their memories on the environment. So Spongebob and Patrick, thinking that everyone were aliens, used Sandy's Rock Netter to capture everyone, and then they threw everyone into the cargo hold on the rocket. Then, Spongebob and Patrick blasted off, and then they crashed on the moon.


	2. Problem

"Spongebob, because of you and Patrick's Stupidity, WE CRASHED ON THE MOON! And now, we HAVE NO WAY TO GET HOME!" Screamed Squidward. Everyone said "YEAH!". Except Mr. Krabs. He said "Did I make any money?". "no" Said Spongebob quietly. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yelled Mr. Krabs. Then, Mr. Krabs swore, with the swear word being "Number 11". "So, how do we get off?" Patrick said. "We. Can't. Get. OFF! You Idiot!" Yelled Sandy. Squidward said "I don't care, as long as I get my beauty sleep. Now get away from me, morons.". "We need to make a plan to get off." Spongebob said. "We have no Rocket fuel, the rocket is crashed, and we have no way to get home."


	3. Possible Ways to Get Home:

Then, Spongebob said "Wow, I must sound dumb. How will we figure out a way to get home, if we have no way to get home?". "You ARE dumb. Ha ha." Said Squidward. Patrick said "I know! We should take the rocket, and push it home, with us in it!". "Patrick, that idea might just be crazy enough, TO GET US ALL KILLED!" Squidward said. Patrick said "Yeah, well, I'm going down to the Krusty Krab to get a Krabby Patty. Want one?". "Patrick, we're stuck on the moon. Unless The Krusty Krab is on the moon, which it's not, we can't go to the Krusty Krab." Spongebob said. "That normally means no Krabby Patties. But luckily, I bring along Krabby Patties everywhere I go." "Om nom nom nom nom..." Chewed Patrick. "Hey!" Said Spongebob. "Those were all the Krabby Patties I had! So back to the subject, how will we get home?" "I know! We can Jump!" Said Patrick. "We can make money." Mr. Krabs said. "Or we can make more money." Then, Patrick said "Like I said before, we can take the rocket, and push it home, with us in it!" Sandy said "OR we can just fix the rocket! I have some rocket fuel in the emergency tanks!" SpongeBob made a mental list. It probably looked like this:

* * *

Possible ways to get home:

1. Push rocket home, with us in it

2. Jump

3. Make money

4. Make more money (see above)

5. Push rocket home, with us in it (see first)

6. Fix rocket, then fly it with the fuel from the emergency tanks

* * *

"Yeah, I'm with Sandy's idea." Spongebob said.


	4. Grab it Before it's Gone

Parts of this chapter were inspired by Cheapskating on Thin Ice by Maximagination. A link to the story is: s/8160414/1/Cheapskating-on-Thin-Ice Both this chapter and Cheapskating on Thin Ice have Spandy shipping.

* * *

Then, Squidward said "Yeah, because you're in love with her." "NO I'M NOT!" Spongebob denied. "Yeah. Riight…" Squidward said sarcastically "Ok, fine. I admit that Sandy's idea is the only sane one. But Spongebob, you can't deny it all your life. Eventually, you're going to need to face it before She's taken. What I mean is, grab it before it's gone." "You guys know I can hear you better than an ear next to a speaker." Sandy said. "Now let us all out!" Spongebob opened the door to the cargo hold on the rocket silently. Awkward silence follows. Then, Spongebob brakes the ice by finnaly saying "I-um uh love you San-". Then, he froze up mid word. "I love you too, Spongebob. More than a frog at a fly convention loves said fly convention." Sandy said. "But can we finish this after we get home? Ya know, in private?" "sure" Spongebob said quietly. :But let's get started fixing the rocket. Once in boating school, in the short time Mrs. Puff was fired, the tough guy had me take apart a boat, and put it back together, and I ended up with a rocket. Ah, good times, good times."


	5. Getting Home

"That's it, Spongebob!" Sandy said, triumphantly. "Take apart the rocket, then I will put it back together! Then, we can set the rocket to "Emergency Fuel", and we will get home!" Then, Spongebob said "That's great, Sandy! I will start taking apart the rocket now."

* * *

Two Hours Later...

* * *

"I'm Done!" Spongebob Said. "Good." Sandy Said. "I will start to rebuild it."

* * *

Five Freaking Hours Later...

* * *

"Done!" Sandy Said. "It is set to Emergency Fuel , Now, everyone, get inside." Everyone followed what Sandy said. Then, Sandy Said "Everyone buckle up. Good. Good. Make sure the rocket is set to Emergency Fuel mode, check. Doing some last-minute calculations, check. Blast off in... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... and... 1! " Then, in a computerized voice, Spongebob said "Blast off commencing." Then, Everyone looked at Spongebob. Then, Spongebob said "What? So-rry, I just wanted to make it more fun."

* * *

3 Hours Later...

* * *

"Alright everyone, The Rocket is landing in... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... We're landing at my tree dome!" Sandy yelled. Then, she said "or not" quietly. Then, Spongebob said "There's a big rock over there! We can ride it like the pioneers did!" And Then, Squidward said "Actually, that surprisingly worked when we had to deliver that stupid pizza." Then, everyone said "If it worked before, we can do it now." Everyone except Mr. Krabs. He said "I don't care, as long as I can get back to the Krusty Krab and make more Money." Then, everyone got out of the rocket and on to the rock. And then, Spongebob drove the bolder to Sandy's Treedome.


	6. Finally Home

After that, Everyone got off the bolder, and went back to their lives. Before Everyone left, Spongebob said ""We all sure had an adventure over the past two days." Everyone replied "Yeah, we did." Mr. Krabs went back to his anchor house, because it was almost 11:30 PM, and the Krusty Krab would be long closed for the night. But before he left, He said "Don't be late to work tomorrow, boy." to Spongebob. Patrick went back to his rock to do Nothing for the rest of the night. And Squidward went back to his House to have his "Beauty Sleep".


	7. Making a Date

Like Chapter 4, this Chapter contains Spandy, blah blah blah.

* * *

But, Before Sandy went into her Treedome, and Before Spongebob went Back to his Pineapple, They set up a date. Sandy Said "So, Spongebob, do you want to go out on a date?" Then, Spongebob said "Sure. Would Saturday at 9:00 PM be good?" "Sure. See you Saturday at 9." Sandy Said. Then Spongebob and Sandy Kissed.

* * *

20 Seconds Later...

* * *

"Bye, Sandy. Goodnight." Spongebob Said. Bye, Spongebob. See you Saturday! Goodnight!" Then, Spongebob and Sandy went to their houses.

* * *

"I sure hope our date ends well..." Both Spongebob and Sandy thought before going to sleep.

* * *

The End


	8. Thank You Note From The Author

Thank you, everyone that supported, liked, and followed this fan fiction. I really am glad that people were nice enough to do the above actions. And also, Everyone that read this fan fiction, either from the beginning, or the middle, Thank you so much. Hope you liked this fan fiction! Bye!

ianolivia


End file.
